deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph was a unique Necromorph encountered on Titan Station. creature's blade while low on health, what The Ubermorph was encountered by CEC engineer Isaac Clarke inside the Project Telomere laboratory on Titan Station, and was destroyed when the station's reactor was breached and exploded. Overview The Ubermorph was a tall, bipedal Necromorph that resembled a Slasher in both body shape and proportion. However, its features bore a strong resemblance to those of the Hive Mind encountered on Aegis VII. The Ubermorph's head was connected to its body by a short, stiff neck, and its face featured five glowing eyes. The Ubermorph's bulky torso supported several massive arms, and it sported a pair of claw-like appendages on its abdomen. The bone structure of the ribcage was clearly visible both on the front and rear, with the back also sprouting small arms. The Ubermorph utilized its two enormous arms, each ending in three long claws, to impale, slash and mutilate its prey. This creature's unique characteristic was its ability to regenerate lost tissue mass and bone at an astoundingly rapid rate, making it virtually impossible to kill; this ability is shared by the Hunter, a Necromorph created by Dr. Challus Mercer's experiment on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], and the Regenerators in Dead Space 3. Unlike most Necromorphs, the Ubermorph does not display many physical signs of decay or open gashes or lesions on its body. It had dark brown, smooth skin covering its body, lending it a uniquely alien appearance. Project Telomere The origins of the Ubermorph are shrouded in mystery, though it likely came into existence following the Necromorph outbreak on Titan Station. When the Necromorphs proceeded to swarm the station, the Ubermorph travelled with many of its kind towards the center of the station, where the Site 12 Marker, the cause of the outbreak, lay waiting for Convergence. When Isaac Clarke deactivated all power to security systems in a bid to access the deepest bowels of the Project Telomere laboratory that had created the Site 12 Marker, the Ubermorph took its chance and entered the facility. As Clarke accessed the secrets of the Marker, the Ubermorph moved on him. Clarke led the creature on a mad chase through the laboratory, utilizing various weapons and techniques to slow the rampaging monster. Underpowered and on the run, Clarke shut the Ubermorph out from the Marker's storage area and was able to destroy the Marker. The Ubermorph was destroyed as the Marker's destruction breached the Titan Station reactor and caused it to explode, killing everything on the station. Strategy General Tips *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to completely dismember it, then Stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded Stasis Module, this will give Isaac approximately ten seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *When regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage, although it can still be put under Stasis. *Even if Isaac's Stasis and ammo run out, he can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Where upon Isaac needs to scan Security Chief Armand Fattouh's body in order to open the door to the Marker, he does not need to approach the scanner with the body. Throwing the corpse at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The Ubermorph will not return to areas Isaac has already encountered it in. Therefore, if he is running low on supplies, he can revisit previous areas to restock on items he may have missed—without fear of the Ubermorph showing up. *When encountered by itself, the Ubermorph is not much of a threat, and can be dealt with easily. The Ubermorph is later on backed up by Enhanced Slashers ,Pukers ,Leapers and Lurkers making it much more of a threat. The Enhanced Necromorphs should be made the main priority, rather than the Ubermorph, as they provide backup support for the Ubermorph. *If Isaac encounters the Ubermorph in the vicinity of Stasis tanks, he can take advantage of them, as they last longer than the Stasis used by Isaac and have a larger blast radius. Stasis tanks can give him enough breathing room to coordinate an offense or move to the next area; however, they can also slow down some doors and heavy objects in the area, and can make a situation more difficult. *Immediately before Isaac enters the final Marker chamber, there is a room with a long hall, with a large fan at the end. If Isaac is able to successfully push the Ubermorph into this fan, it will die. Weapon & Gear Tips *A fully upgraded Force Gun is highly effective, as one or two shots will sever all of its limbs. *A very useful tactic is to have a fully upgraded Contact Beam and use the alternative fire when close to it. While the firing animation plays, Isaac will not flinch from attacks. The upgraded Stasis blast from the Contact Beam not only slows the Ubermorph down, but has a chance of dismembering it also. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in only two shots; one bolt, and one alt-fire. The Ubermorph's harder plates of armor—shoulders, elbows, and other areas—will deflect bolts. It will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso, so Stasis should be used before firing with the Javelin Gun at the Ubermorph. *The Ripper is a great tool as one disk is sufficient to amputate the legs of the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies; the only issue concerns keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. **Aiming a Ripper Blade at its kneecaps will dismember its legs, then shredding its arms when it collapses to the floor, saving ammunition and rendering it powerless. *Each fully deployed Detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks onto will completely sever its legs—except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot or Hard Core difficulty—making it far less of a threat. This tip is especially true for when the Ubermorph first introduces itself, as Isaac is forced to hack to open the way to his objective, and some well placed mines will hold the creature off while he does so. *The Flamethrower is utterly ineffective against the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded, the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health will not drain. The weapon's secondary fire is equally useless. *The Seeker Rifle can take out the Ubermorph's limbs in one shot if its damage and alt-fire attributes have been fully upgraded. It is better to use the weapon when dealing with fewer Necromorphs, since using it requires precision. *The Line Gun is a very good choice against the Ubermorph; when fully upgraded, it can sever the Ubermorph's legs and another shot rips off its head and arms. *The Advanced Suit is a good RIG for the Ubermorph chase, since Isaac will be using a lot of Stasis during the last two levels of the game and, since the Advanced Suit reduces stasis recharge time by a good 50%, it is always a good choice. *The Elite Advanced Suit is a good choice in higher difficulties, since it grants a 10% damage bonus to all weapons, a 15% increase in Stasis duration, and a 25% damage resistance, making it easier when being chased by the Ubermorph. Trivia *In the graphic novel Dead Space: Salvage, a creature greatly resembling the Ubermorph can be seen aboard the USG Ishimura's wreckage in one scene. If this is indeed the creature encountered by Isaac Clarke, then it might have entered the Sprawl sometime when the Ishimura was docked in port for maintenance. *The Ubermorph is the only regenerative Necromorph so far to not have any method provided in-game to destroy it. The Hunter was burned by the Executive Shuttle's test fire, while the Regenerators in Dead Space 3 can be blown up using special military ordnance. **It can, however, be destroyed via several bugs and glitches, again making it unique among the Regenerator Forms as the Hunter and Regenerators do not have any exploits useable to get rid of them. *The Ubermorph suffers greatly from physical impacts, as a mere human corpse thrown at it will knock it off its feet, while doing the same on standard Necromorphs will only attract their ire further. *The Ubermorph's roar can be heard at the beginning of Chapter 11. *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the EarthGov facility in Chapter 13 when Isaac removes the power to the bulkhead door, allowing the Necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until Chapter 14. Interestingly, the Ubermorph moves very differently compared to the Necromorphs around it. While the rest of them—various Slashers, Pukers and Pregnants—are charging wildly, the Ubermorph walks slowly and deliberately in the center of the charge. *The Ubermorph uses exactly the same audio and animations, including its death scene, as The Hunter from Dead Space. ''Occasionally, while chasing Isaac, the Ubermorph will halt completely and start sharpening its claws, just as the Hunter did. *The Ubermorph is subjected to multiple bugs and glitches that causes the creature to disappear completely from play. Unlike the Hunter and Regenerators, which has multiple spawn scripts that generates them at multiple points throughout the game, the Ubermorph uses only a single spawn command that, once the creature is "killed", will no longer generate another Ubermorph to stalk the player. **It is possible to get rid of the Ubermorph in the final room where Isaac must destroy fuses to unlock the doors to proceed. Once the first fuse is destroyed, a large fan can be found in the next room, to the left; the player can knock the Ubermorph into the fan, causing it to disappear. This can be achieved using weapons such as the Force Gun, or any other weapon that causes knockback. Doing this is largely a waste of ammunition, however, as the room where the fan is located is the second-to-last room of the game and the Ubermorph cannot follow Isaac into the Marker chamber. **An alternate way to get rid of the Ubermorph is to trap it: when it enters the hallway, Stasis can be used on it, then the player can run to the opposite door and destroy the second fuse. This will cause both doors to close, trapping the Ubermorph inside. If the player enters the door that the Waypoint system leads away from, the Ubermorph can be seen standing motionless inside. **A possible third way to get rid of the Ubermorph exists, though this may be a bug. When Isaac reaches the large room/chamber with the gravity control panel, have the Ubermorph approach you, getting it onto the threshold of the pressure door. Then disable it by severing its legs, leaving its body on the threshold (you may want to try taking its arms off, too, in order to buy yourself a bit more time.) While making sure the torso of the Ubermorph is still on the threshold, use stasis to keep it on the threshold and then activate the gravity control panel. This will cause the pressure door to close, with the Ubermorph getting caught in the door as it closes. This apparently causes the door to pulverize the Ubermorph's torso, killing it. ***The theory that this is a bug is even further backed up by the fact that the Ubermorph will refuse to enter the gravity chamber, and even if crushed by the door it will usually show only a small splash of blood and, at times, shows no blood at all. *After descending the elevator, the Ubermorph is encountered along with Enhanced Slashers and an Infectors. It is possible, when the player exits the elevator, to leave and re-enter the elevator. The Ubermorph will fall through a vent, and will stand in place. It can then be dismembered, but will stay motionless. *A variant of Female Slashers have lumps on their faces that match the Ubermorph's eyes. *The Regenerators, a group of Hunter and Ubermorph-like Necromorphs appear in Dead Space 3. *The creature's name is first revealed as the Ubermorph in the Prima official strategy guide. * The Ubermorph is the only regenerative Necromorph that does not have a back story of how it was created/discovered. The Hunter was created on the USG Ishimura by a Unitologist to stop Isaac, while the Regenerators were reanimated corpses of Deep Dig Team members that carved marker symbols in their own skin. Death scene thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. *Isaac's death at the hands of the Ubermorph is exactly the same as his death scene from The Hunter. The creature first rears its blades back, then thrusts them into Isaac's chest, lifting him up while repeatedly stabbing him. It then bisects him at the waist and cuts off his left arm. Isaac holds his remaining hand up to the Ubermorph as if pleading to it, before being swiftly decapitated and thrown off-screen. *If Isaac was hit by the creature's blade while low on health, whatever part of his body hit by the creature will be torn off. Gallery ubermorphds2.jpg|The Ubermorph. Ubermorph.JPG|Close up view of the Ubermorph from ''Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Ubermorph Back View.jpg|The Ubermorph, with skin and back details visible. uberconcept.png|Concept art for the Ubermorph. Deadspace2 unknownnercoc13.jpg|The Ubermorph's first appearance. Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' • Chapter 13: Government Sector (First appearance) • Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat • Chapter 15: It Ends Here *''Dead Space: Salvage'' Sources Videos es:The Ubermorph ru:Уберморф Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses Category:Regenerators forms